


Curry

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Something misplaced.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Curry

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'annoying'

Oh, this was just annoying, now wasn't it? Ingrid looked checked her pockets a second time but no, they were empty. She'd accidentally taken a curry comb back to her room, grabbed it to return...

Ended up talking to Seteth, getting an impromptu up-do from Dorothea, book report from Ashe, then Sylvain had--

Ingrid could only assume she'd set it down somewhere, but there was now a lot of somewhere to cover. Likely, whoever found it would just take it back to the stables, but that didn't sit right.

She'd just...

And now it seemed her professor needed something too!


End file.
